


Why did it have to be you?

by The_Master_of_Song



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Other, WOO, another ansgty story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Master_of_Song/pseuds/The_Master_of_Song
Summary: Lloyd griving over losing his dad basicallyTake place between S4 and S5Enjoy~





	Why did it have to be you?

 

["Dad's Song" by Set it Off](https://youtu.be/f87vWCApl6E) (to go with the story)

 

_What am I supposed to do now?_ Lloyd thought as he lifted a piece of wood off the ground.

He was at the old monestary, trying to clean it up after it was burned down. He figured he try to surpise everyone by "rebuilding" it after he sent the Serpentine to burn it down. He cringed at the memory. He was thankful that the Ninja helped him out and showed him that being good was better than being bad. He cringed even harder now. He suddenly thought back to the Final Battle and how he saved his father from the darkness. That day...No, that moment when he finally got to hug his father and not feel one bit of evil in him, was the happiest moment in his life. He never thought that he would ever get to do that. He would always think of it when he was alone in his old boarding school. Oh, how he wished he could just see his father one last time...

 

"Dad...Why did it have to be you?" He said, tears welling up in his eyes. "Why couldn't it have been me? You didn't deserve it. You tried so hard to pay for what you did...I deserve it so much more than you...I unleashed the serpentine, nearly destoryed all of Ninjago, and I even burned down my friend's home...Y-You didn't deserve it...You just didn't..."

 

He fell down onto the ground, curled up into a ball, and cried. It felt like all the pain and emotion from the past was coming back to him. He was angry at Chen for trying to start another serpentine war, sad because dad was gone, happy because he was alone, too many for him to comprehend. He stood up and shot a huge energy ball, destorying everything in sight. He panted heavily as even more tears raced down his face. He looked down at his hands.

 

"Why was I chosen to be the Green Ninja...I don't deserve it...I-it should have been Kai...He could handle this power alot better than I ever could..." 

 

Lloyd started to randomly attack the things around him that were left after he shot out the energy ball. He couldn't understand why it his dad had to die. He just couldn't accept it. There were so many things running around in his mind, too many. He wasn't used to having so many thouhts running through his head. It was too much.

 

He suddenly stopped and put his arms down. 

 

"What's the point anymore?" He said to himself in a cold, quiet tone. "What was I even fighting for, anyway? I have nothing. No family, no friends, nothing. Heh,they only became friends with me cause I'm the Green Ninja. I have nothing worthy of protecting. So, what was the point?"

 

He clenched up his fist, angry that he's even feeling this way. He unclenched his fist, calming down. "This is my punishment, isn't it? It's my punishment for all the things I've done, for all the people I hurt. I guess this is a fitting punishment. The world has to balence itself out. Good things are given in return for the bad, and pain and suffering are given in return for happiness...I guess this is what I get for being so selfish..."

 

Thunder crackled in the sky as it started sprinkling. Lloyd fell down to his knees and slowly cried himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck that was ansgty
> 
> Sorry for writing so many ansgty stories about Lloyd but...He's just an Ansgty Bean™ that I will die for lmao
> 
> I hope you enjoyed~
> 
> BYYYE!


End file.
